The Shocking and Humiliation of Ginevra Weasley
by AmyArachne
Summary: An idea I had, turned into something bigger than expected. Ginny bashing, established relationship, eighth year situation. Snarry, kink, sub and Dom. Major lemon and slash!


The Shocking, and Humiliation, of Ginevra Weasley

Harry was walking through the halls, under the invisibility cloak with the Marauder's map, following the little black dot labelled 'Ginevra Weasley'. Harry was concerned, he had just very coldly told Ginny off for the sixth time, revealing in his anger that there was someone else, a male someone else. What was he supposed to do? Ginny had been throwing herself at him more and more obviously. It was getting hard to stand. That night he had been scanning the halls, as had become habit for him, and had seen Ginny sneaking out of the Gryffindor dorm. He had decided to follow her. To his bewilderment she was heading down to the dungeons. What was she planning? He quietly tailed her to the front of Severus Snape's own rooms. What was she doing? Harry began to panic, began to formulate a plan to get her out of there. She couldn't know, could she? She knocked sharply, and the door opened slowly a minute later. Professor Snape stood there, in full school robes, in all his intimidating glory. "Is there a problem Miss Weasley? Or did you just wish to disturb me?" Ginny stood there for a second; it was obvious that this was as far as she had gotten in her plan.

"I wish to speak with you." Snape held her eyes for a while, he never blinked, and Harry could see the redhead's resolve began to weaken.

"Then speak, foolish girl, I, unlike you, do not have time for moronic fancies, I have things to do."

This comment seemed to spur Ginny into action. "Though you can make time to screw a student?"

Snape's bored and slightly exasperated expression never wavered. "What are you blabbering about Miss Weasley? I have no interest in your," he paused. "services, if you're offering. Though I have heard they are excellent from several different students, perhaps one of them would be willing to help you if you are feeling particularly," Another pause, this time accompanied with a hint of a smirk. "excited this evening."

The girl stood there, mouth open, shocked into silence.

"If you're going to stand there like a codfish, then I shall bid you goodnight." Then he began to shut the door, but she stopped him.

"No! That's not what I am talking about at all!"

"Then if you could care to enlighten me, this conversation would go by much quicker if you could be articulate in the least."

"I know you're having sex with my boyfriend."

Harry startled, her boyfriend? There was no relationship between them, now she was lying about it to people? Besides herself. Then concern filled the boy now, what if Severus bought it? Ginny could keep lying and he couldn't revel himself to defend himself without proving her right.

"Miss Weasley, if you're going to make random accusations with no base of proof or reasoning I do bid you goodnight."

"Let me in." Now Snape's expression finally changed, it now held distaste along with amusement and boredom. "Pardon?"

She smirked, believing she had knocked him off balance, Merlin she could be stupid!

"Let me in to your rooms, we can talk about this, you wouldn't want me running to McGonagall, would you?"

Though the changes were almost impossible to detect, Harry saw them. The graceful set of shoulders tensed, fists formed loosely, nostrils flared and lips tightened. The Potions Master disliked being threatened, and the Gryffindor knew the only thing holding Severus back from hexing the girl was that Harry wouldn't like it.

"Then come in so we can get this settled and pluck whatever delusions have grown out of your head."

Ginny smugly strode in past Snape, but instead of closing the door Severus waited, he stood for another second before Harry got it. Oh! He knew he was there. Harry hurried to slip in through the doorway, making sure to brush against the Professor on his way, to let him know he was in. Letting the door swing shut after Harry, he tread over to his favorite armchair, not that Ginny knew that. Not inviting her to sit down he looked at her.

"I believe you had some sort of accusation to throw at me?"

He was her height sitting in the high backed silver and black chair. She stood awkwardly, her cockiness seemed to have deserted her now, she was in his territory now.

"You're having sex with Harry Potter."

"And that would be a problem how?" He questioned. Harry and Ginny were taken aback, both had been expecting a denial or another snide comment.

"He's underage!" she spluttered. "And you're a professor! It's against school rules to have a relationship with a student, I checked! And" She finished as if this final point made in inarguably correct "He's my boyfriend."

"I have several points to contradict yours, Miss. Weasley. First and foremost, you obviously didn't read very closely when you 'checked' the rules of Hogwarts, it is not allowed for a Professor to have a sexual relationship with a student, not a relationship in general, as long as it does not affect the teacher's ability to school the student. Second of all he is not underage, he is eighteen and perfectly legal. And to pose a question Miss. Weasley, has Mr. Potter ever called you his girlfriend. Has he ever encouraged or accepted any of your advances in the past year?"

Ginny stood there, mouth working silently, eyes wide, hands clenched into fists by her size.

"What about the marks!" She exclaimed. Harry bit his lip, what Severus going to say to that?

"I'm glad you brought that up."

"You are!" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I assume you are referring the rope burns around his wrists and ankles? I don't believe he would have exposed enough of his anatomy for you to see the others."

Ginny looked confused and then astonished, then disgusted. Harry turned beet red under his cloak.

"In the Hogwarts Laws a sexual relationship is defined as two consenting adults engaging in intercourse. Now don't misunderstand that Mr. Potter doesn't want my cock up is arse, we just are holding off in fucking like Hippogriffs until he has graduated." Ginny actually stumbled back a step at the shock of the crude words and language. Harry leaned against the wall for support. What was his Slytherin doing?

"As of the rope burns, Harry seems to have a liking to being tied up and told what to do, my reasoning for this is that because of all the floundering gold diggers, like you for example, expect him to do all of the work and there is just too much stress for him to handle. Or perhaps you mean the hickey on his neck? I am certain I healed all the marks from the collar. None of this is prohibited of course, you can 'check' that as much as your heart desires." His cool tone of voice and slightly amused, slightly bored expression never wavered.

Ginny stood there gaping like a fish, this was obviously not how she had expected the conversation to go. Her mind was working in overdrive and finally she collected herself and inclined her head respectfully and began towards the door.

"You win professor, I have nothing to accuse you of."

"Miss Weasley," Ginny stopped in her tracks, her apparently calm demeanour belied by her wild furious eyes and clenched fists. "I wouldn't tell anyone about your little discovery."

"Why not?" She yelled, exploding. "I could tell everyone, you obviously don't care if Harry is an outcast, he'll be considered a freak and you a pedophile for this! Just because I can't get you arrested doesn't mean I can't do something else! I'll get you fired!"

"Interesting theory Miss Weasley, you speak with the self righteousness of someone who is innocent of crimes of their own."

"What?" Asked the infuriated and confused redhead.

"It would have disastrous consequences if your pumpkin juice would happen to have some Veritaserum in it? Did you know that I could teach your class how to make it, and perhaps let you be the example for the effects on a person? I could let the entire class ask you questions, and you would be forced to answer honestly. It could be unpleasant for you also if your brothers or parents were too find out about the stash of firewhiskey under your bed, or how you're finding a way to sleep your way through Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Not only boys from what I hear, not only this year either. Especially how you're now accepting gifts and payments for your services."

"H-how?"

"It is not how I know Miss. Weasley it is the least of your problems, another outcome you could be worried about is if Mr. Fred and George Weasley would receive a clue to who has been taking stuff from their shop and back room and selling it. From their own profit, I might add."

"They'd never believe you." Her confidence returning. 'Doesn't this girl know when to shut up?' Harry thought.

"Oh, you are incorrect once again, your twin brothers and I have grown quite close in the past year, given they know about Harry and I's relationship. They would very easily believe me. A quick delve into the Pensieve would reveal quite a bit of truth. Now for the final time I bid you goodnight before I call Filch down here for you being out of your dorms after hours. Don't bother Harry or I again Miss Weasley."

Ginny turned and ran, fear written across her face and tears welling in her eyes.

When the door had slammed shut Severus Summoned a glass of Firewhiskey and spoke in a very different tone of voice. Deep and sexual.

"Remove that cloak Potter, and the rest of your clothes."

Hastily obeying Harry striped down to his skin and immediately went to kneel by the Potion Master's feet.

"None of that now Harry, come up here." Harry gratefully slid into the man's lap, curling into the warmth, the smell and sensation of the rough material already making his body respond.

"Thank you Sir."

"Severus, Harry."

"Thank you Severus."

"That must have been stressful for you Harry."

"Yes, I was worried she'd try to hurt you."

"You didn't worry I'd betray your trust or let her run off and tell people because I want our relationship to be public?"

Harry thought for a moment.

"The possibility never crossed my mind." He said it honestly; he had never considered that Severus would break his trust like that.

"Good boy."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Sir?"

"Of course Harry. Do you need me to call you something else?"

"No, Harrys fine."

Severus' hands began to skate over his torso and thighs, making his half-mast erection stand to attention. A small moan escaped his lips.

"Sorry Sir."

"It's alright Harry, let me hear."

Long fingers found their way to Harry's hard member and encircled it. Given permission Harry moaned loudly and struggled not to buck his hips up. It felt so good.

"Did you touch yourself in the past week?"

"N-no. I was good."

"Good boy." A whispered spell in that deep voice and lotion coated Snape's hand, letting it slide easily up and down. A thumb teased the head and Harry's hands clenched into the couch trying not to move, and he began to mewl desperately, closing his eyes.

"You really are horny today aren't you?" Severus crooned, observing the precum that had already started to collect at the end of the cock he was holding. "Did you practice Occlumency?"

"Eve-every night, except tonight" Her finished apologetically. The older man turned Harry so his head rested on one armrest and his feet on the other, knees bent into the air. As the hand kept moving on his cock, he felt something warm and lubricated on his entrance, he hoped it was the vibrator, it was his favorite and he could tell Severus wasn't going to torture him for long tonight. Then something long thin and flexible entered him, it took Harry a second to indentify it but when he did his hips rose off Snape's lap and he nearly came. He would have come if Severus hadn't gently clenched the base of his cock, preventing him. The finger inside him had stilled and Harry willed it to move again. He rarely got the pleasure of feeling of fingers inside himself besides his own. And that only happened when Severus wanted to watch him bring himself off or prepare himself for one of his lover's toys. The feeling was incredible, he wanted more, he needed it to move. Why hadn't he been allowed to come? It then registered that the hand on his cock had stopped moving also. With the down grade of sensations Harry's mind cleared and it registered. He had moved, he had lost control. He had disobeyed.

"I'm sorry! Oh, Merlin I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, I forgot, I'm so sorry." He sobbed, his breath caught, he didn't deserve release, he wanted it so badly, but he deserved to suffer for his lack of control.

The finger withdrew and Harry tumbled off the lap to kneel by the Slytherin's knees.

"I'm so sorry, let me make it up to you, punish me, please let me make it up, I'm sorry." His cock was still painfully hard and he could feel his entrance spasming in want for a non-existent finger. He pushed those desired aside, his only thought on pleasing his master. When he looked up he didn't see any disapproval on Snape's face, just curiosity.

"You didn't ask for release." He stated

"Excuse me sir?" What had that meant?

"You asked to let you make it up to you, you apologized, but you didn't ask me for release."

Harry realized that this wasn't a question so he remained silent, forehead resting on the trouser clad knee.

"Up."

Harry was surprised but dared not disobey. Clambering back on he kept his eyes down and hands behind his back. The perfect submissive position.

"Back to how you were."

Slowly and nervously Harry placed himself with his knees bent and head on the armrest, as he had been.

Fingers encircled his hard cock again, wrenching a moan from him, and the finger was back at his entrance, then two. Then moved and circled gently around inside him, until they found that spot inside him. A scream reverberated through the room, as Severus continued to rub that spot. Stroking the leaking cock. Harry struggled not to move, not to beg, not to come.

"You may move."

Immediately Harry began to writhe and squirm, trying to press down on the fingers, just barely moving inside him, just enough to drive him insane.

"Come for me Harry."

A final cry of Severus and Harry came so hard he nearly blacked out. Blinking sleepily, he moved to kneel between Severus' legs to return the favour with interest.

"No Harry, go to sleep." Harry curled himself in a ball on his love's lap and let his eyes drift shut, knowing he would awake in his dorm as always.

"Severus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Thank you."

Taken aback Severus furled his brow. "For what?"

"For being you."

And Harry drifted off into sleep.


End file.
